galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Girls kick Eric from Group
When Astrid interrupted me before I could say a word. "I think it is time for you to leave now, Eric !" It was the first time she used my real name when I was with them. It hit me like an ice cold shower, and I felt exposed and betrayed despite the mask. Hedda first gave Elnna a withering look and then said to me. "I am sorry, Eric but Astrid is right, I don't want you to be with us anymore either!" This came so sudden and unexpected, and my outfit suddenly felt heavy and wrong. I got up Elnna turned her head away from me. Sif sat with tears in her eyes, and her chin trembled but said nothing. "I do not know what I did to you, that caused this but if I offended, I am sorry. Don't worry I won't stay where I am not wanted." I left, totally confused as Sif had asked me met them here and not at Hedda's house. Was this planned beforehand? If so it was a perfect time, being Thursday the Space Bus would not arrive until midnight. The Lobby is deserted and would not see any passengers for several hours. I was stunned by the sudden rejection, feel as if a part of me was suddenly a disguise. Before I felt a little euphoric when I became Freya, now it was as if I had woken from a surreal dream, and the world was crashing upon me. I was almost finished changing be to Eric when Sif appeared. She said, "It is not as you think. There are things we did not tell you, and I can't tell you. It is best if you don't know what is going on with us. We did not want it to end this way, but it had to end. Maybe we will meet in private in the future if so, I will tell you why we did what we did." I handed her the bag with the dress and the things. " Do not bother, I understand, you are right it had to end. Tell the others I thank them for the time we had, I was happy and carefree for the first time in my life. I thank you, Sif, for keeping my sick and twisted illusion up for so long. What I did is wrong. I am sick, and I don't belong with you or anyone." She cried, and I felt I did something terrible, without really knowing what caused it. "I am so sorry Eric. You will never know how much. And yes I care very much for you and Freya was more real than you want her to be. Please don't hate me. If things were different, I would have gladly married you!" "You deserve a real man not a joke like me. Whatever I did to hurt everyone, forgive me I did not do it on purpose." With that, I turned away from her and left without looking back. I could not allow her to see me crying again. Category:Events